The Smashers downfall
by SmashingBoy34
Summary: Many smashers have fought in Super Smash Bros. and in this story all of the generations of smashers must come together to destroy a deadly force threatening to destroy the Smash universe. Led by Rosalina, they must fight for their lives! Many will fall, some may survive... Rated T for some swearing and violence. Contains lots character deaths as well! My first story is still going!
1. Chapter 1

My second story! Rosalina and her fellow smashers must go on a quest to save the Smash world from Tabuu! Includes character deaths! I'll try and make most of them sad. My first story, The Smasher's 3ds' (my first story) will continue :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Epilouge

When you think of Smashers, who do you think of?

The hero in the red hat who often has to save his princess?

His younger brother in the green hat often in the shadow of his older brother?

The hero's damsel in distress with the pink dress, long blonde hair and a golden crown?

The king of the Koopas himself with his green spikey shell and firey breath?

Or the Princess in blue with a silver crown on her cream coloured hair who has teamed up with her creature friends?

What about the doctor version of the hero in the red hat?

Maybe you think of the hero in a green tunic and hat who carries a mighty sword and shield?

Or his younger self?

Or the Toon hero with his wand with him.

What about the princess with the blonde/brunette hair who has magical abilities but can still cut you in a sword fight?

Who could forget the king of evil who strikes fear into the people of Hyrule's hearts?

And of course a form of the Princess's creation who is quite skilled in playing the ocarina and fighting?

Maybe you think of the strong ape who loves bananas?

Or his friend with who he shares his love for bananas?

Maybe the green dinosaur who has a rather long tongue?

What about the bounty hunter who fights in her Power suit?

Or what about the same bounty hunter in her Zero Suit?

Of course there's the smashers who get carried around in some red and white balls with their trainer.

and the bounty hunter who is also a skilled racer.

The angel and his goddess from above the clouds.

The fox who owns a galactic team of mercenaries for hire.

Or his bird friend?

What about the fox's rival?

Maybe the pink creature who eats nearly everything?

Or the knight who owns a large ship?

Or the Penguin King?

Maybe the Prince and the swordsman?

Or what about the only 2D Smasher who only beeps?

And the brother and sister team who climb up icy mountains together!

What about the boxer with the green gloves?

Who could forget the two children with amazing powers?

Or the man in a blue suit?

Or the Smashers who can be customized to look like others?

And of course the miniature man who looks after many strange creatures

Also there's the yellow creature who gets chased by ghosts

and the strange robot

and the man named after a slithering cold-blooded reptile

and the fastest hedgehog in the world

or the young boys and girls who went to start a new life in a new town

or finally you may think of the health obsessed male and female!

What does it take to be a smasher? You've got to be brave, have good attacks and technique but most of all you must not be afraid of death and danger!

* * *

Finally finished :)

Sorry about the Fire Emblem bit but I've never played any of the games or anything so i didn't really know anything and yes i know I've missed Roy...

For some chapters there might have to be more than one death

I didnt realize how many Smashers there were until i typed this list :D


	2. The Beginning of the End

All the Smashers were getting ready, getting ready to fight for they're lives.

There were heroes, princesses, villains, sidekicks and even some children saying their goodbyes to everyone at home in case they didn't survive this terrible situation.

Rosalina was one of the people taking this the hardest. She was the only mother figure to the lumas and she had to get them all to Peach's castle, in case she didn't survive this war. Of course Daisy had taken over Peach's duties in the Mushroom Kingdom so Rosalina gave her a list of care instructions. Rosalina was the leader in the war because she had seen something that started this war...

_Flashback _

It was 9 o'clock at night and Rosalina was sitting on the balcony reading a story to some of her Lumas. Suddenly she heard a thud outside. She sent her Lumas inside and put a shield around her and floated down to the ground. She looked around until she saw it...

Master Hand was lying on the floor on his back, he was still, his fingers were stiff and sticking up. He was dead. The Smashers had just had a meeting about Tabuu's return a few hours ago and he had claimed his first victim.

_'But how?' _Rosalina thought as she remembered they had put a shield around the mansion. Suddenly, Crazy Hand, carrying a human sized knife came to check on Master Hand and Rosalina ran and hid behind a wall.

"He's dead" Crazy Hand said to what appeared to be himself.

"Good, you have proven your faithfulness to me, Crazy Hand" Tabuu's voice suddenly appeared.

Rosalina floated back up towards the balcony frightened. She looked out the window and watched as Crazy Hand disappeared through the forest.

She floated back out and shouted for help.

_End of Flashback_

"Can all Smashers please head to the aircraft parking area and please board on the ship you have been put in. That is all" Mario said over the speaker.

Rosalina was with Samus, Peach, Zelda, Luigi, Pikachu, Palutena, Pichu, Link, Ice Climbers and Lucario in Samus' gunship. She was glad that the Comet Observatory had been brought to Toad Town so it was out of harm.

She boarded the Gunship, put her stuff in the back and got in the front next to Samus.

"Let's go then" Rosalina sighed.

Samus started the engine and off they went not knowing if they'd make it back alive...

* * *

Chapter 2 done :)

Remember every single character who has ever been a playable character is in this fanfic so it's gonna be a LOOOOOONNNNGGGGGG story :D


	3. Chapter 3

In the fleet of ships, there was Samus' Gunship, Bowser's Airship, the Hocotate, the Falcon Flier, The Halbred along with many others.

The ships were still flying through the universe. They had been flying for 5 hours. There had been no sign of damage in the universes until they came to the Zelda universe where Gerudo Valley was on fire, Hyrule Field had been destroyed and Castle Town was totally trashed. Zelda were trying to be strong, but you could see how upset she was.

Then they flew through the Mario universe and over Toad Town. Rosalina looked down and saw the Comet Observatory and her lumas flying around it as she smiled sadly. They were now flying over Isle Delfino and they saw the island destroyed and the Daisy Cruiser was sinking slowly.

Then they flew through the Pokemon universe. They flew over where a Pokemon Arena used to be, over a destroyed Lumiose City and then over the Spear Pillar.

"Are we there yet?" Peach asked getting very bored with the long journey.

"Does it look like we're there yet!?" Samus snapped, getting annoyed "If you ask me that question one more time, i will look you in a room with a Metroid, Do you understand?"

"Yes Sammie" Peach replied.

Pikachu and Pichu laughed at this and Samus shot them a look an they stopped immediately.

"WILL YOU STOP KICKING MY SEAT?" Peach shouted at Luigi

"I WASN'TA KICKING YOUR SEAT!" Luigi shouted back.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP MYSELF!" Samus shouted.

"It's like being in a car with a bunch of 2 year olds" Rosalina sighed.

Suddenly the walkie talkie buzzed.

"Hello" Rosalina said. "What's your situation?"

"We've spotted some of Tabuu's army following us" Snake replied. "They were bombing the city below and then spotted the Falcon Flyer an they're shooting at us!"

"Samus we have to go back!" Rosalina said to Samus. "The Smashers on the Falcon Flyer in trouble!"

Samus turned around and went to the back of the ships, right next to the Falcon Flyer.

"Rosalina take the wheel!" Samus said as she went to open the door to her aircraft and Ness did the same with the Falcon Flyer.

"Get on Samus' ship!" Captain Falcon shouted to the passengers.

Ness, followed by Lucas, Young Link, Sheik, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Pit and Wario got on board.

Snake had just got in the gunship and kissed his girlfriend and turned back.

"Come on Falcon!" Snake yelled. "Your turn!"

"I'm going to stay here!" Falcon yelled back.

Snake looked at Falcon and stepped out of the gunship.

"Snake get back in here!" Samus yelled to her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go with Falcon." Snake said.

Samus had tears in her eyes.

"Please come back here!" Samus cried.

"Goodbye Samus" Snake said as he kissed her on the cheek.

He jumped back into the Falcon Flyer.

Samus closed the door an headed back to her seat in the front and headed to the front of the fleet again.

"It's ok Samus" Rosalina said trying to cheer Samus up.

Samus looked behind her and saw the Falcon Flier get hit too many times and crash into the city below.

* * *

The fleet had finally escaped from Tabuu's army and landed in their base. They all settled down and had made a memorial for Snake and Captain Falcon. Samus walked to Snake's memorial

"Rest in Peace Snake" She said sadly. "and Thank you"

She turned to Captain Falcon's memorial.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me" She smiled sadly. "Rest in Peace"

She then walked away.

* * *

Third chapter done :)

I know their deaths weren't sad or anything but some in future chapters will


End file.
